bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lurichia Seine
Lurichia Seine (旋律川, Melody of Rivers) is Shinigami in Gotei 13. She is holding rank of 4th Seat in Second Division. She is loyal to her captain Hotaru Fujibayashi. Lurichia is good friend of football and she travels often to world of living. Appearance Youthful Lurichia has blue-green eyes, long white hair and almost invisible grey hairband. She is wearing uncommon Shihakusho with white cloth belt. Also she have necklace and in it little bell. Her hands are covered with bandages and her shoes aren´t official waraji, but slippers. Also in wearing she have white sleeveless shitagi, black kosode with hole and black hakama. Unlike most Shinigami she don´t have tabi socks. Her Division Badge is usually off or in secret place, because she does not like pride or power. Personality Lurichia was born to rich family. She is shy and quiet person with others, but real Lurichia is sensitive, caring and good in everything. She loves everything what is related to winter: Snow, ice, coldness. She decorated her room full with snowmans and wintersport things. Snowman , what is her idol, is very closes to him and she rages if somebody says bad thing about them. She is difficult to figure out and even Itoku don´t know all her secrets. Her hobby is travel to Living World. At Summer she plays football, goes shopping or tastes odd foods. Lurichia is also received by religion and culture. She don´t believe tht death or lucky or destiny. Lurichia thinks that people has good part and that makes it difficult separating enemy and friend. She usualy stays Living World in Karakura Town where Grandma Haru lives. Haru can see Shinigami so it isn´t problem. At Winter Lurichia stays in gigai. She skates, skis and crafts icestatues. She is also good friend of Itoku Kawahiru. Her favorite food is Orange-Mango cake. Lurichia is careful person and only Itoku and her captain, knows her bankai. Also Lurichia is friend of art. In Human World she have many Snowman paintings. She is known "Light of 2nd Division", because she has hoping and encoraging personality. If some one is in trouble they can trust that Lurichia, because she comes always t rescue her friend. Lurichia is even healed her enemy after battle. She also daydreams much and get itself to trouble, because of it she is shy person. Honest and sporty person, Lurichia is also Captain of Human World Discovering Squad. History Later....... Powers & Abilities Lurichia may be shy, but she is assasin, without mecry. She won´t let her guard down even if looking like it. As formed guardian of Genryosei Yamamoto, she has huge amount Spirit Pressure. Like her friend Itoku she doesn´t want to grow in ranks. She and Itoku are almost same rank, though Itoku is just little bit more talented than Lurichia. Spirit Pressure: Vast Spiritual Energy: Lurichia has Vast Spiritual Energy. Like Itoku Lurichia can put weak enemies on their knees. With her Spirit Pressure, Lurichia is Captain-Class person. Lurichia´s Spiritual Energy shape is Silver Dragon or sometimes White Snowman. Spirit Pressure: Masking Spiritual Energy: Living with huge Spirit Pressure should be hard, but as assisin do, she mask it. Like former Captain Kenpachi she is having item what stores Spirit Pressure, so her great power can´t rage out. This item is gold and red colored ribbon in her pelvis. Lurichia is also Master of Controlling her Spirit Pressure. Kido: Kido Master: Kido is only art, where Lurichio is better than Itoku. She can perfom Hainawa, Rikujokoro and Hyapporankan from Bakudo without loading. From Hado spells she can perfom Tenran, Sokatsui, Byakurai, Fusbihi and Raikoho without big loading. After all Kido is greatest tecniques, what Lurichia can use. Usualy Seine clan members have great amount of Kido Abilities and Lurichia isn´t a exception. Young Lurichia is studied to kido very closely. Kido: Healing Kido & Sealing Kido: At Kido-Class Lurichia focused to healing and sealing. There she learned spells like Shibiyurebi and Hakufuku. Kido: Great Kido: When she was young she was able to use great Kido tecniques. Even before Shino Academy Lurichia was able to use Level 90 Kido. After 13 year Lurichia mastered Kurohitsugi and Hiryugekizokushintenraiho. After 21 years Forbidden Kido, Itto Kaso, Bankin and Shiji No Saimon. Kido: Analyzing and Making: Being in good in healing, Lurichio`s former captain Aoko Sonozaki teached few tricks to Lurichio. Like Avoiding-Kido, Analyzing other Kido, Silenced Kido and making own Kido. Avoiding Kido Avoiding Kido is Kido-class, what is for evading. Like Teleports, Invisibility, Smoke and Reflections. Lurichia is practioner in that.- Aoko to Lurichia Silenced Kido '' ''Silenced Kido is Kido art, what focuses to silence attack. Kido-Attack without saying its name or make enemy blind/ deaf. Lurichia is practioner in this art.- ''Aoko to Lurichia ''Making Own Kido It need very powerful words or just great Spiritual Energy. Making is very hard, one mistake your work is useless. Time to need creating own kido is three years. Lurichia has only one own kido: Level 46 Hado Irinu Denshiben (Frozen Nightstrike). Analyzing Other Kido: Okay! Let´s get started! Put your right hand like this and ''left like this.....-Itoku training Lurichio Analyzing and finding weak spots in kido is Itoku´s art. Itoku were one who teached it to Lurichia. But Lurichia weren´t interested about that. Her level in it is Expert. '''Zanjutsu: Swordsmanship Expert' Being 4th Seat she has normal Zanjutsu-Ability. Lurichia Zanjutsu is everything what assasin needs. Zanjutsu: Special Kido-Strike Like Kenpachi does his Kendo, Lurichia has ability strike Kido-boosted attack with her sword. Power is something like original strike, but with Sokatsui- boosted. Hakuda: Hakuda Expert One of most greatest Hakuda users in Seiretei, Lurichia is known also as Iron Handed Priestess. She have been trained by Captain Fujibyashi and been mastered its basics quite fast. Her Hakuda abilities are just one of her assasination abiltities. Lurichia can use also High-speed Taijutsu (体術, Body Skill). Lurichio is best in blocking attacks. There are some of her Hakuda abilities: *Gatoringu Jiganda- Multi-Kicking technique, what Lurichia uses. *Panchira Torunedo- Multi-Spin-Kicking technique, what Lurichia uses. *Kazaguruma- Throwing-To-Air-Palm Technique, uses by Lurichia. Hakuda: Shunko & Martial Arts Lurichia has learned some matrial arts and shunko from her captain. Her shunko is weak, but she has high rank in matrial arts. *Shotokan(KARATE): Her strong punches are from here. *Jujutsu: Jujutsu, Lurichia perfoms it like dance. Hōhō: Shunpo Master Being part of Onmitsukidō, Shunpo is most important art what assasin should know. First art what she learned was Shunpo. She is talented in that art and her speed is almost same with Itoku Kawahiru. Learning Shunpo first of all, created most destructive power of Lurichia´s attacks. She is even able use seven Ways of Onmitsu. Her speed is so great that she can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected, and was known to have decimated an entire group of rebellious Shinigami with her friend Itoko, who's numbers were in the hundreds. There is four Hōhō abilities, what Lurichia has learned: *Way of Onmitsu, 1st of the Shihō- Senka (閃花, Flash Blossom) A special Shunpo technique where one moves behind the opponent to directly attack and seal one's "Saketsu (鎖結, Chain Binding)" and "Hakusui (鎖結, Soul Sleep)" in two rapid attacks. *Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō- Utsusemi (空蝉, Cicada) It allows for a movement at great speed leaving an afterimage behind. The afterimage may even appear to have taken damage. *Way of Onmitsu, 5th of the Shihō- Raiken (Experienced Line) A Special attack technique what are used to max.20 person. Put your zanpakuto to left check line in front of enemies and use shunpo to cut every thing in lines left side. *Way of Onmitsu, 6th of the Shihō- Kiten Utsusemi (Stealth Copy)This technique is able to create at least 15 clones of oneself at once using Shunpo 'Breaking Limits of Your Body an Mind' Master Assasin:'As the Human World Discovery Squad Captain of the Onmitsukidō and 4th Seat of 2nd Division, Lurichia is one of the foremost masters in the art of assassination. She is known to be skillful in staying hidden. She has studied all the disciplines of the punishment force since she was a child, including poisons. Because of this, over the years she has developed to assasinate even strongest enemies. '''Master Strategist:'Young Lurichia has showed great ability to order hundreds of people. Being Squad-Captain in 2nd Division maked her more skilled in Leadership. Also Lurichia has truly devoted to bringing of justice. '''Systematic Intellect: Young Lurichia graduated from Shino Academy six year course in four years. Lurichia passed these courses: Expert Kido, Hōhō:Basics, Hakuda Expert and Zanjutsu Expert. Also she never let her things get dirty or messy. Expert Manipulation:'''With leadership, Lurichia has showned great ability to order and manipulate people and change enemy to friend. '''Experienced Healer: Being 6th Seat at 4th Division trained him almost Master-class Healer. She is know first-aid of 2nd Division. Practioner Scientist: Lurichia likes also science and computers. She have good friends in 12th Division. In time 4th Division she visited often in 12th Division. She is quite experienced scientist. Enhanced Strength: Despite to her size and weight, Lurichia can lift up about 100kg or more. Throwing them or smashing them trough wall is easy for her. Enhanced Durablity: Having huge Spiritual Energy, Lurichia can use it to harden her skin like arrankar´s Hierro. Without it, if unranked shinigami strikes with asauchi to her skin, Lurichia don´t get even a scratch or scar. When Lurichia get cutted her Spiritual Energy will rage out of control (then Snowman, Spiritual Pressure Demon comes to protect Lurichia). Enchanced Agility and Speed+ Great Reflexes: Lurichia´s Reflexes are good, but not so great that she can stops everything. She is Practioner in this. Agility and Speed is for her. Lurichia loves runing and jumping. She almost her captain rank in that. Enchanced Senses: With Vast Spiritual Energy Lurichia can sense and analyze everything in 20 meters rate. Advanced Growth Rate: Lurichia has shown ability to learn things very fast. In babytimes Lurichia speaked 2 languages and walked fast even ran. Perspective Combatant: She is able to adapt to battling tecniques like cameleont. Finding its weakness it Lurichia speciality. 'Zanpakuto' In Progressing Wugui no Maiga (冬の雪だるま, Snowman of Winter) is name of Lurichia´s Zanpakuto. Like most zanpakuto it have sealed state (colorful-desinged wakizashi). Its spirit is male so Lurichia calls "he" or "him". Nature of zanpakuto is pretty calm, but known to be great destroyer. Appearance of Wugui No Maiga in Zanpakuto`s Inner World is Snowman. Shikai: ''Its Release command is "Freezed Scythe, Crush Enemies With Your Coldness" When It is released its large, frozen silver colored scyhte. Its blade is serrated and opposite head is in frozen Arabian Spike. In right side of staff-part three silk ribbons. Its famous of its unique shape. Like you have realized its snow-ice type zanpakuto. Special Abilitity: Shikai´s Special Ability is manipulate snow and ice, even water. It can freeze everything, what it touches. * Wugui: Hajike (雪だるまスナップ, Snowman:Snap) * Wugui: Mirazoku Isa (氷の急増, Ice Spikes Of Edge) * Wugui: Yame (末尾, Ending Blow) ''Bankai Category:Gotei 13 Category:2nd Division Category:Shinigami Category:Female Category:4th Seat Category:4th Division Category:10th Division